Special Agent
by DayDreeamer
Summary: ONE-SHOT "Eu queria muito conhecê-lo, principalmente depois de Alice falar sobre seu trabalho como Agente Especial. Homens de terno e algemas? Completamente minha fantasia." "Passei o celular pra Edward. Minha vez de transar com o irmão dela." Puramente Hentai


**Special Agent**

Eu estava me arrumando para ir nessa festa com Alice, festa essa que eu simplesmente não tinha vontade de ir. Havia uma pilha de papéis que eu precisava resolver em minha mesa. Quem disse que ser advogada era fácil?

Alice tinha me dito que seu irmão mais velho chegava hoje de Itália, depois de dois meses de trabalho por lá. Eu nunca o tinha visto, mas queria muito conhecê-lo, principalmente depois de Alice falar sobre seu trabalho como Agente Especial. Homens de terno e algemas? Completamente minha fantasia. Primeiro porque Alice ficava falando sobre como ele era íncrivel e como eu deveria ficar com ele, já que ela namorava meu irmão, Jasper. Segundo, porque isso me excitava. Talvez um caso... sexo de uma noite, porque eu simplesmente não queria ninguém me ocupando nesse momento, eu estava pensando em trabalho, em subir na carreira, comprar uma casa maior e um carro melhor. Depois, talvez, eu pensasse em namorar alguém. Por agora, casos de uma noite estavam sendo muito bons.

Eu gostava da parte de não haver sentimentos envolvidos nisso. Ninguém saia chorando ou pedindo pra voltar. Verdade seja dita, eu não voltaria com qualquer um deles de qualquer forma.

Lembrava de alguns e de como eram maus. Tinha esse Mike Newton, um completo molenga, ficava gemendo quando eu não tinha nem chegado perto dele e além do mais era nojento, encontrei ele usando seu dedo para limpar seu nariz algumas vezes, pequeno fato: eu o vi apenas uma noite. Depois teve um tal de James, cara gostoso e _quase_ quente na cama, mas tinha alguns problemas, como por exemplo: cabelo nojento e era casado. Definitivamente não. Eu lembro de um Jackson ou Jacob, sei lá. Ele era gostoso também, mas tinha essa cara de criança e a inteligência não era seu forte. Bem, a atitude era péssima também, então melhor nem lembrar dele.

Enfim... não é que eu esteja procurando pelo príncipe encantado, não... eu estou definitivamente procurando pelo _lobo mau_. Alguém com atitude forte, alguns músculos, rosto bonito, mas nada gay como aquele Mike lá de cima. Deus, eu queria um Homem, não um _homem_.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo celular algures na cozinha.

- Alô? – disse.

- Bells, eu estou um pouquinho atrasada – Alice dizia do outro lado – Talvez eu vá chegar... mais... isso, uns... 30 minutos.

Fiz uma careta de confusão.

- Alice, o que você está fazendo? – perguntei.

Sua respiração ficou mais ofegante.

- Eu? – perguntou – Nad... isso, mais... aaah, Jasper.

- Alice, eu não...

Desliguei o celular rapidamente enquanto tentava apagar a imagem de Alice e Jasper transando. Isso não aconteceu!

Resolvi ir pra festa e esperar eles lá, talvez eu conseguisse encontrar algum gatinho essa noite.

Se bem que essas histórias que Alice contava sobre seu irmão sendo um agente especial dos serviços secretos definitivamente me excitavam. Oh, se ele tivesse umas algemas nós poderiamos até brincar...

Bella, tira essas ideias de sua cabeça. Ele é irmão de sua melhor amiga.

Sim, e ele é um _agente especial_ também.

Quando cheguei na festa dei uma olhada em redor. Alguns caras bonitinhos, nada de especial. Fiz uma careta. Talvez eu não fosse ter muita sorte essa noite.

Eu esperava realmente que nenhum bêbado infeliz chegasse perto de mim, não sei porque, mas isso sempre acontece comigo.

Andei até ao bar, para pedir alguma bebida e começar a noite. Talvez dançar enquanto Alice e Jasper... er... enquanto eles simplesmente acabavam seu _trabalho_.

- Me dê um cosmopolitan, por favor – pedi me sentando em uma cadeira alta perto do balcão, minutos depois tinha minha bebida.

Observei a pista por mais alguns minutos, vendo quando um moreno alto passou a porta de entrada. Ele era bonito e bem... não havia mais ninguém naquela festa, então eu tinha acabado de encontrar minha vítima. Sorri vitoriosa e acabei minha bebida, levantando pra procurar o cara moreno.

- Você realmente vai ficar com ele? – uma voz do meu lado perguntou.

Olhei para o lugar de onde a voz chegou e... wow, o que era isso? Olha esses olhos verdes, lindos. E essa roupa que deixava os músculos completamente vísiveis. E os lábios? Deveria ser pecado lábios tão apetitosos. E quando ele levantou e beijou minha mão? O cara era alto e forte. Definitivamente alto... _grande_.

Meu pensamento? Finalmente eu encontrei um Homem.

- Alguma sugestão melhor? – perguntei desafiadora.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, completamente descarado. Gostei disso. Então deu um sorriso torto.

- Só acho que você consegue muito melhor – explicou se levantando e indo embora.

Onde ele estava indo? Peguei minha bolsa e segui atrás dele. O cara gostoso parou no meio da pista de dança e me olhou.

- Não vai dançar? – perguntou enquanto me chamava com seu dedo – Vem.

E eu fui. Nossa, eu acho que se ele pedisse pra eu deitar e fingir de morta, tal como cachorrinhos... eu faria.

Quando cheguei mais perto ele passou suas mãos em minha cintura e começou a dançar. Eu lancei minhas mãos em seu peito... wow, isso definitivamente tinha muita academia.

Suas mãos desceram até minha bunda e me puxaram para mais perto, então ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Você realmente quer uma sugestão? – perguntou.

Eu passei meus braços em seu pescoço e sussurrei em seu ouvido também.

- Quero – pedi.

Ele pegou meus braços e os tirou de seu pescoço e me virou de costa para ele. Então passou suas mãos pela laterar de meu corpo, parando em minhas coxas.

Oh Deus? O que eram essas mãos? Eu já estava sentindo minha calcinha completamente encharcada, mas quando ele pegou meu quadril e _estocou_ contra mim eu poderia gozar ali mesmo.

- Eu vou te dar uma sugestão então – sussurrou enquanto estocava uma vez mais e arrancava um gemido meu – Eu e você... meu carro, _agora_.

Eu podia jurar que minha calcinha estava pingando nesse momento. E ele passou uma de suas mãos por minha coxa, ligeiramente descoberta, culpa do vestido curto.

Assenti e senti quando me guiou até à saída. E eu consegui finalmente ver seu rosto com alguma luz e era ainda melhor. Então olhei para baixo apenas para encontrar seu _grande_ volume.

O cara sorriu torto e ouvi quando seu carro apitou, mostrando que ele tinha destrancado. Ele entrou no lugar do condutor e puxou seu banco para trás e então me puxou pra seu colo. Definitivamente _grande_.

Seus lábios assaltaram os meus com rapidez e desejo. Suas mãos por todo o lado procurando o ziper do vestido. Quando ele encontrou, o vestido saiu rapidamente e sua boca beijou e chupou a pele em volta de meu sutiã. Isso arrancou mais um gemido meu, enquanto minhas mãos já tiravam sua camisa fora. Logo em seguida meu sutiã saiu também. Oh, ele era rápido.

Beijos estavam sendo deixados em meu peito e ele estava chupando meus mamilos e os massageando. Não posso negar, eu era do tipo barulhenta. Gemidos continuaram saindo.

Minhas unhas estavam arranhando seu peitoral enquanto o cara gostoso passava seus dedos de leve sobre minha calcinha.

- Ahhh – gemi alto pelo contato.

Então ele habilmente resgou minha calcinha e correu toda a extensão com seus dedos, metendo dois rapidamente em minha buceta.

- Ohhh, issso – gemi já rebolando sobre sua mão e mordendo de leve sua orelha.

- Você gosta disso? – perguntou metendo com força dentro de mim.

Oh, eu gostava. Realmente gostava.

Eu estava rebolando em seus dedos e gemendo alto, quando ele estimulou meu clitoris.

- Ohh... wow, isso... Ahhh – gemi enquanto rebolava mais forte e cravava minhas unhas em seus ombros, ia ficar marca, eu sabia disso.

Então o orgasmo chegou e minha respiração ficou completamente irregular.

Minha vez de brincar agora.

Me afastei um pouquinho, apenas o suficiente para abrir as calças dele e as puxar, tirando sua cueca boxer em seguida.

Deus, ele não era grande... era _enorme_. Seu pau estava completamente pronto pra mim e eu quase babei olhando pra ele.

Então minhas mãos passaram em toda a extensão e massagearam lentamente, arrancando pequenos gemidos de seu lábios. De alguma forma eu consegui espaço suficiente para me curvar e abocanhar o pau do cara mais gostoso que eu já tinha provado.

- Ahhh... boca gostosa – gemeu enquanto seus dedos invadiam meus cabelos.

Então me movi, muito lentamente e passei minha língua sobre a ponta, lambendo o pré-gozo que já tinha ali. Quando abocanhei de novo deixei meus dedos roçarem de leve e arranquei um nova onda de gemidos.

- Porra! Isso... – gemeu enquanto uma segunda mão agarrava meus cabelos e começava a controlar a velocidade.

Em segundos eu já estava deixando que ele fodesse minha boca e não poderia me sentir melhor.

Minha excitação já estava de volta e eu precisava fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso, então enquanto ele fodia minha boca, dois de meus dedos fugiram para minha buceta e começaram alguns movimentos ali.

Minha outra mão estava massageando suas bolas. Então eu mudei meus movimentos e abocanhei suas bolas enquanto usava minha mão em seu pau, com movimentos rápidos.

- Assim eu vou... ahhhh, linda... mão... gostosa – gemeu – Ahhhh.

E então eu tinha feito esse desconhecido gozar.

Corri minha língua em seu pau olhando em seus olhos e engolindo cada gota de seu gozo.

Ele pegou meu queixo e me puxou para cima, me beijando e invandindo minha boca com sua língua.

Ele reparou em meus dedos tentando alguma coisa em minha buceta e então puxou minha mão para ele e chupou cada um de meus dedos, olhando em meus olhos.

Choraminguei levemente.

- O que você quer? – perguntou.

Me aproximei mais ainda e rebolei lentamente sobre seu colo.

- Isso – expliquei.

Ele me olhou divertido e segurou meus quadris me impedindo de continuar.

- Diga o que você quer – pediu enquanto mordia meus mamilos de novo.

- Ahhh... – gemi e tentei rebolar, sem sucesso – Me... me fode, agora.

- Assim eu gosto mais – sussurou em meu ouvido.

Usou uma mão para segurar meu quadril e com a outra posicionou seu pau em minha entrada e então me soltou. Eu sentei em seu pau rapidamente, arrancando gemidos de nós dois.

Cravei minhas unhas em seus ombros de novo e cavalguei lentamente no ínicio.

- Tão apertada – gemeu enquanto sua cabeça pendia para trás.

- Olha pra mim – pedi.

E ele fez o que eu disse, me olhou nos olhos e segurou meu quadril, fazendo com que meu sobe e desce aumentasse de ritmo. Seus dentes prenderam meu lábio inferior e o morderam, de leve.

- Ahhh – gemi.

Eu aumentei nosso ritmo um pouquinho mais e me aproximei dele, fazendo com que nossos corpos se colassem e ele sentisse meus mamilos rigidos contra si.

- Ohhh... você é... muiito... Oh... gostosa – gemeu.

Cavalguei em seu pau mais algum tempo e então comecei a sentir meu orgasmo chegando.

- Eu vou...

- Eu vou também – disse – Goza comigo – pediu.

E então eu gozei exatamente no mesmo tempo que ele, minha cabeça caiu sobre seu ombro e nossas respirações ficaram mais ofegantes do que antes.

Eu senti quando algum tempo depois ele sorriu.

- Isso foi...

- Incrível – completei olhando seu rosto.

Nós dois sorrindo como idiotas. Suas mãos estavam sobre minha cintura e ele as subiu até meu rosto e então me beijou calmamente dessa vez.

- Você é tão linda – disse quando nosso beijo precisou de ar e seus olhos cairam sobre os meus.

Nossas testa se encostaram e nossos sorrisos ainda estavam lá.

- Você também é – eu disse corada.

- Eu sou linda, também? – perguntou rindo.

Eu ri com ele.

- Não, você é lindo – expliquei – E completamente gostoso – adicionei.

Seu sorriso torto voltou e ele me beijou de novo.

Então nossos celulares tocaram no mesmo instante.

Peguei minha bolsa enquanto ele pegava seu celular no bolso das calças.

_"Onde você está? Estou chegando agora mesmo com Jasper. Alice"_

- Minha amiga está me procurando – disse fazendo uma careta de desculpa.

Ele sorriu e apontou seu celular.

- Não se preocupe, minha irmã está me procurando também.

Então eu precisei parar um pouco e pensar... eu conhecia esses olhos de algum lugar. Eles eram muito parecidos com...

- Alice – eu disse.

E ele me olhou confuso e então surpreso.

- Você é Bella? – perguntou.

Eu sorri e estiquei minha mão para ele apertar.

- Bella Swan.

Ele apertou minha mão.

- Edward Cullen.

Então meu celular tocou uma vez mais. Eu atendi.

- Alô?

- Bella, onde você está? Eu não consigo encontrar meu irmão – dizia aflita – Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

Eu sorri e mordi meu lábio.

- Definitivamente aconteceu alguma coisa com ele.

- Meu Deus, você ouviu alguma notícia sobre aviões caindo? – perguntou mais aflita ainda.

- Ele está bem – respondi – Quer falar com ele?

- Vocês estão juntos? – perguntou surpresa e nem um pouco menos aflita.

Passei o celular pra Edward. Minha vez de transar com o irmão dela.

- Me curvei sobre o colo de Edward e massagiei seu pau com as duas mãos. Ele me olhou assustado.

- O que...? Não faça isso – pediu.

Mas seu pau já estava ficando pronto de novo então eu apenas o abocanhei e rocei meu dentes como eu sabia que ele gostava.

- Ohh, Bella... isso, só... Ohhh – gemeu ainda segurando o celular.

Agentes Especias eram realmente minha fantasia. Talvez nós usássemos algemas... na _próxima_ _vez_.

* * *

Hey meninas, então essa é uma one que eu estava pensando escrever há algum tempo. Espero que tenham gostado.  
**COMENTEM**!

Beijo


End file.
